This invention relates to a device for transferring fluid, such as cooling or flushing medium, to a rotating unit, such as a cutting tool, for example a drill, comprising a housing arranged on the rotating unit. The housing comprises a first member non-rotatably attached to the rotating unit, and a second member which is rotatable relative to the first member. The first and second members are provided with first passages for connecting a fluid source to a second passage in the rotating unit.
Previously known devices of the above type require that the area on the rotating unit against which the first member rests is completely cylindrical, and that the tolerance on fit between the rotating unit and the first member is kept within close limits. In most cases a press-fitting is required in order to achieve a satisfactory connection.
The object of the present invention is to provide a device for transferring fluid of the above type, which does not require a completely cylindrical mounting area on the rotating unit, and which has very low demands for the tolerance on fit between the members which are non-turnably interconnected.
The above and other objects have been attained by giving the invention the characterizing features stated in the claims following hereinafter.